A distributor includes a base module having a first electrical conductor as an incoming line, and a connecting module having a second electrical conductor as an outgoing line. At least a first core of the first electrical conductor is bonded with a second core of the second electrical conductor, wherein electrical connection is generally provided via a contact clamp.
If, in production installations, a plurality of actuators, sensors or similar components are connected to a central control system, this is associated with a high degree of installation complexity. In many cases, distribution boxes are employed, in which the cores of incoming lines are connected to the cores of outgoing lines via contact clamps.
Prefabricated distributors are also known, incorporating for example, circular plug sockets. Active or passive elements for connection are connected via prefabricated conductors with circular plugs. Unused sockets on the distributor remain vacant, specifically where, on a connection point, connections of different types are to be provided.